


【GOKEN】SPARK!

by DYMC



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: SPARK!△RPS慎！△△与现实世界没有任何关系的架空△Go Morita × Ken Miyake使用片段灭文法产生的摸鱼片段，关于小少爷和他总是太大的鞋。





	【GOKEN】SPARK!

SPARK!

Go Morita×Ken Miyake

今天乐屋里很暖和，空调开到27度是很少见的，平常总有人会嫌温度调得太高既不省电又太干燥。森田刚把手里的蜜柑推出去再伸长了胳膊够回来，橘黄色圆圆的水果在白色的桌面上缓缓滚动，笨拙不精致的形状和单调而缓慢的重复导致这个画面多了种定格动画似的滑稽感，现在的室温大约归功于刚刚添置的无雾加湿器，辛勤工作的小家电使空气中的含水量达到了某种微妙的平衡。他围着一条软绵绵的围巾，极佳的触感让他就算因此有了困意也不舍得取下，森田刚感觉好像有人讲过这种执着于暖烘烘软绵绵的东西的习性很像幼犬，但在他看来有点幼犬习性也并非坏事，不过他现在确实有点困了。

在离他两米远的地方有一个蜜柑剥皮机器人，饱满的果肉在机器人面前堆成一座小山。明明穿着白色毛衣却在剥蜜柑，尽管森田刚这么想着，但事情的起因就是因为他抱怨了一句不想把手指染黄所以都没法吃到美味的时令水果。剥皮机器人前两天把一头金发又染回了亚麻似的棕色，这个颜色比金色更适合冬天一点，早晨森田刚还摸了摸他老是很在意的鬓角部分，像小狗一样是热烘烘的。那个慢悠悠的圆形水果一去不复返了，穿着白色毛衣的三宅健终于把它拦截在了中途，而定格动画职人森田刚现在拥有了一座蜜柑瓣堆成的小山。

“我去洗手啦。”机器人终于也下班了。其实打开他开关的人完全不需要这么多亮晶晶的水果，但森田刚觉得看他细细白白的手指头剥开果皮，再一点点被染上黄色，是件极富美感和趣味性的事情。三宅健小心翼翼地挪开椅子，冬天27度的房间总是有种让人不忍打破的温馨感，所以就算只有两个人在他也会尽量不发出任何突兀的声音，真是优秀的机器人啊，他刚刚说自己去洗手的音量也是极低的，不过这句话其实也并没有必要嘛。森田刚此时毫无自觉地在内心S了一通帮他剥水果的人，随即注意到了站起来的人脚上毛绒拖鞋踢踢踏踏地发出了点多余的声音。有那么一瞬间房间里热牛奶般的平衡感被打破了，森田刚的睡意正在开始离他而去，取而代之的是打盹刚醒的那几秒独特的混沌。这双拖鞋也太大了点，至少是远远超出了它主人的尺码，这就是它为什么会发出啪嗒啪嗒的响声，就像小孩子穿了爸爸的皮鞋。森田刚开始以极缓慢的固定频率一瓣一瓣地把蜜柑塞进嘴里，果汁在臼齿的压迫下汩汩地流出，清新的气味让他想起一些很久以前的事情。光滑的木地板和被奢侈地被勺子挖出几个凹陷的西瓜，电视屏幕上是刚刚结束一局的格斗游戏，输了游戏的三宅健被迫出门给他买冰镇可乐。那个时候的少年晒得黝黑，脚踝以下却还是能让人忍不住猜测原本肌肤的颜色，大声抱怨的少年胡乱套上门口放着的帆布鞋，鞋子的后跟原本是被森田刚踩得塌下去，穿在三宅健脚上却因为没能被施加上外力而可怜兮兮地伸展开一半。当时的森田刚只觉得这画面有点微妙的色情感，扔下手柄大叫你这个笨蛋别穿我的鞋啦，被无故责怪的少年还以为自己遭到了莫名其妙的嫌弃，当然要不服输地怼回去，明明以前也穿过！你这家伙别得寸进尺了！于是余下的整个夏天这双不合脚的帆布鞋都成了他的所有物，逮住机会他就要穿着这双空空荡荡的鞋在原主人面前挑衅一通，粗糙的帆布缝边把脚踝磨蹭得泛红，十几岁的三宅健却从中获得了打败了森田刚的谜之自豪感。

那个人就是毫无自觉的笨蛋色情狂吧。十几岁的森田刚默默地在心里下了定义。直到今天他回想起那些夏天，记忆里也还是常常会不受控制地冲出这些带着微醺的桃色的片段。他之前还常有用鞋码揶揄三宅健的时候，但在目睹那双细瘦的脚踩在他自己的鞋里后就再也没使用过这个原本十分容易激怒对方的效果甚佳的玩笑。这大概是属于森田刚的一个秘密，几十年来一直留在他大脑里某个用于储存毛绒绒软绵绵的碎片的地方，今天这双踢踢踏踏的毛绒拖鞋又再次将这锅碎片煮沸了，在他心里咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡。

“你不吃就不要让我剥嘛！”机器人好像生气了，但森田刚知道他只是佯装发怒罢了，所以并没有酝酿道歉的情绪。“本来就是你自己在那剥个不停，我又没叫你帮我。”他像三宅健刚才拦截那个蜜柑一样地拦截了朝他脑袋顶拍过来的手，指甲剪得整整齐齐，染着一层带有柑橘气息的甜蜜的黄色，“指甲变黄了好恶心——，不要用脏兮兮的手来碰我啊。”

 

FIN.


End file.
